


A Perfect Night

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cockblocking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: When both Grace and Charlie are away for the night, Danny and Steve finally decide to celebrate their engagement properly. The universe, however, has other plans for them. Significantly less sexy plans.





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Danno and Daddy Steve to the rescue again! You didn't think I'd /actually/ let them have a successful, uninterrupted steamy night alone, did you?! *evil laughter* ;) I'm terrible at writing any form of smut, so this is as close as you're getting from me, folks :') Enjoy!

"Sh-Shit Danny. Fuck- Don't- Don't stop." Steve gasped out, laying back on the sofa, cheeks flushed and hands bracing the cushions as his fiancé had a mouth around his cock, and two firm hands roaming over Steve's chest and torso.

The two of them had returned from the trip to Disney a fortnight earlier, and had not yet had any time alone without either Grace or Charlie in the house. That was until Charlie had been invited to a friend's house for his first sleepover, and Grace in turn had asked if she could stay at Molly's for the night after the girl's mother had offered to take them out for dinner. Steve and Danny had readily agreed, the men dropping off the kids at their respective places for the night before heading home and having a candlelit dinner together, toasting their engagement and future as husbands. 

After dinner, the two had migrated to the couch in the living room, watching movies until eventually their cuddling had turned to something more, leading to the situation they now found themselves in - Danny knelt before Steve, while the taller man writhed in pleasure, thrusting up into his fiancé's mouth.

"Danny I'm- F-Fuck do that again!" Steve moaned, Danny speeding up his movements and Steve just on the cusp of his orgasm when the blonde man's phone began ringing loudly, and he removed himself from Steve with a small 'pop'.

"Danny..." Steve whined, as Danny went to grab his phone, swaying his boxer clad behind in Steve's direction as he did so, only making Steve whine even further.

"It won't do you any harm to have to wait for once in your life, Steven. Even if I was very much enjoying the noises you were making." Danny winked at him before picking up the phone and pressing accept on the call. 

"Hello? Hi Casey, is everything okay? Have you tried getting the other boys to talk to him? Okay, how about trying to tempt him out with birthday cake? Alright then. Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes, tell him Danno's coming. See you soon, Case. Bye." Danny sighed into the phone, turning to Steve with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry babe, looks like our night alone might have to be rescheduled. Charlie's wet the bed, and subsequently locked himself in the bathroom refusing to come out or talk to anybody, and has been crying for the past half hour. Casey held off for as long as she could, but he needs to come home." He explained to the SEAL, who groaned and wiped his hands over his face, sitting up a little, his erection already dissipating.

"It's alright. Charlie needs us, we'll do this some other time." Steve replied with a small smile, although his voice gave him away as he sounded disappointed and sighed slightly while he picked up his trousers from the floor.

"I love you so much, babe. I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Don't be stupid, Danny, there's nothing to make up. I love you too, more than anything. Tonight was perfect." Steve smiled again, standing from the sofa and pulling on his t-shirt, gently planting a kiss on Danny's lips as the man came over to him.

Danny then quickly got dressed as well, while Steve went upstairs and grabbed Charlie's 'Super SEAL' toy and a new pair of pyjamas for the boy, knowing that he'd be upset and embarrassed after having an accident in front of his friends. He returned downstairs with the items, meeting Danny at the bottom of the stairs and kissing him again quickly, before the two of them went out to the car and headed to the other house.

"Hi guys. I'm so sorry about this, I've tried everything I could think of but he's in bits." Casey said to them as they arrived at her home, opening the door and beckoning them into the house, giving each of them a quick hug.

"It's not your fault, Case. He's had a bit of a problem with it, gets upset every time, it probably just didn't help that he knows his friends saw. Thanks for trying." Danny smiled at her, although he winced slightly as he heard Charlie let out a particularly loud cry from the bathroom down the hall.

"We'll go and get him sorted." Steve assured the woman, before he and Danny headed to the room where the cry had come from and knocked quietly on the door.

"Charlie baby, can you open the door? It's daddy." Danny called softly, being met by the sound of the lock sliding before the door swung open and Charlie threw himself at Danny in a hug, sobbing loudly into the man's shoulder.

"Ssh baby, it was just an accident. There's no need to cry. It's alright, ssh." Danny soothed him, hugging him back gently.

"Wa-Wanna go ho-home!" Charlie wailed in response, his breath hitching as he continued to cry inconsolably.

"I know baby, I know. We're just going to get you changed really fast, and then we'll go home, I promise." 

"Just try to calm your breathing, sweetheart. You'll get a bad tummy if you don't." Steve tried to calm the boy while they went back into the bathroom, closing the door, and Danny got Charlie out of his soiled pyjamas and into the fresh ones.

Charlie only continued crying however, even as Steve pressed Super SEAL into his arms, and Danny lifted him into a hug once again. Giving up on calming him, Steve and Danny instead just exited the bathroom, saying a quick thank you and apology to Casey before leaving and heading back to their own home. 

Once home, Danny sat on his and Steve's bed with a still-crying Charlie in his lap, while Steve sat beside them, running a gentle hand up and down the young boy's back.

"Calm down now, baby. It's just us, you're okay. Everyone has accidents, there's no reason to be upset." Danny tried again, throwing a worried frown at Steve as Charlie remained seemingly impossible to cheer up.

"You know something, sweetheart? When me and Danno were at work once, I got hurt really, really bad and I wet the bed at the hospital. And Daddy Danno and Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin all saw, but I wasn't embarrassed because I know that they all love me lots and weren't going to judge me. And I was right, because Daddy Danno just helped me clean up like we did with you, and then we just pretended like it never even happened, and it wasn't a big deal." Steve told the boy, making Charlie finally seem to calm slightly as his sobs turned to slight whimpers and he raised a curious little eyebrow at Steve.

"It's true, baby. And it happened to me too, except me and Daddy Steve had been taken by some really bad guys, and I wet the bed when we were trapped in their house waiting for someone to come and get us out." Danny continued, running a soothing hand through Charlie's hair as the boy relaxed a little into his chest at last.

"So you see, even daddies have accidents sometimes. It's not a bad thing, it just means that you need a few more extra cuddles afterwards. And you like cuddles, right?" Steve asked gently, smiling as Charlie nodded, cuddling himself further into his father's chest, his tears finally stopping but his eyes now blinking tiredly.

"Good boy. Go to sleep, we'll be right here in the morning, baby." Danny whispered, kissing the top of Charlie's head and rocking him slowly from side to side until his little eyes finally flickered closed and he fell fast asleep.

And as they lay there together, watching silently over their little boy now sleeping soundly, their hands linked together as they leant on each other, neither Steve or Danny had any doubt that their night was anything other than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments are always, always appreciated :) x


End file.
